Más Que Sólo Vecinos
by Delice Alice
Summary: Si los Jonas Brothers tienen unas lindas y nuevas vecinas ¿las ignorarían por no tener tiempo de romances?, pero, ¿si lo intentan y no lo consiguen? ¿caerán ellas rendidas a sus pies o será más complicado de lo que creían?
1. Han Llegado

¡Hola!,

Ya rescribí el primer capitulo de** "More Than Neighbors"**, no es igual al anterior y le he cambiado el nombre a **"Más Que Sólo Vecinos" **este esta más renovado y creo que no tiene ningún error ahora.

Ya muchas saben porqué he rescrito esto, para las que no se los vuelvo a mencionar para que no haya drama. Lo que ocurre es que se han enterado de la contraseña de mi ex correo con el que utilizaba mi cuenta de fiction. Muchas me dijeron que sólo le cambiara la clave, pero existen estos "Crackers" que pueden saber tu contraseña a pesar de que la hayas cambiado, bueno en fin. Espero que no les moleste lo que he tenido que hacer.

Disfruten la lectura…

**

* * *

****1**

"**Han llegado"**

En Westlake Texas vivía una familia de músicos que eran reconocidos mundialmente, ellos se apellidaban Jonas. Aquella familia era numerosa. Denisse y Kevin tenían cuatro maravillosos y apuestos hijos todos con el don de tener buen oído. La capacidad musical de cada uno era tan sorprendente que los tres hermanos mayores formaron un grupo llamado "_Jonas Brothers_". Kevin II, Joseph y Nicholas crearon canciones que hacían que cualquier chica(o) adolescente se sintiera identificado con la letra y melodía, y no sólo consiguieron fama por la música, también por ser lindos y simpáticos.

Cada hermano Jonas era diferente. Kevin II era el más romántico, le encantaba disfrutar su tiempo libre con una guitarra y alguna chica que le gustara. Joseph era el gracioso, el alma de las fiestas y siempre hacia reír con alguna de sus bromas inesperadas. Nicholas quien era más reservado y tímido era todo un compositor, él hacia suspirar a muchas chicas. Y por último, el más pequeño pero no menos importante Frankie; él era dulce y todo un galán para la edad que tenía, pero a veces era el más travieso y molesto de los hermanos. De todas maneras nunca peleaban, eran todos buenos hijos y hermanos, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos.

Ahora comienza la historia realmente. Una mañana de domingo en la que Denisse le preparaba el desayuno a su querido esposo Kevin I o como lo llamaremos en esta historia Paul (para que no hayan confusiones con su hijo mayor), mientras él habría el periódico sobre la mesa. Era agradable para Paul oler lo que su esposa cocinaba en la sartén y leer las noticias del día. Por el lado de Denisse, ella estaba tan preocupada del desayuno que nunca se le paso por la mente ir a despertar a sus hijos, pero de todos modos no lo hubiera hecho ya que estaban cansados por el concierto que habían tenido la noche anterior en Detroit. Estaba orgullosa de que dieran todo para sus fanáticas.

De pronto Denisse recordó algo importante al mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Le dejo el tocino en un plato a Paul y se sentó junto a él.

-Adivina-le dijo a Paul, el dejo a un lado su periódico y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que adivine?-preguntó.

-Quiero que adivines de lo que me enteré hoy por la madrugada.

-¡Hay, cariño!-rió-, hay tantas cosas que pueden ser. No tengo ni la menor idea, dame una pista.

-Está bien, te lo contaré-suspiró. –La mansión de al lado. ¡Le han quitado el cartel de "EN VENTA", ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?

-Que se lo han robado-bromeó, pero al ver la cara preocupada de Denisse se puso serio. -¿Qué hay con eso del cartel?

-¡Querido!, es claro. Alguien ha comprado la casa de al lado.

A Paul se le paso por la cabeza la imagen de la casa vecina. Era una casa hermosa de colores marrones y terminaciones en piedra. Sus jardines eran como estar en un cuento de hadas y sabía que tenía muchas habitaciones. Más no quería recordar debido a que estaba molesto con los ex vecinos. Ellos habían puesto la mansión en venta con un solo propósito: ganar dinero por ser vecinos de los "Jonas", pero para la suerte de Paul y de todos los integrantes de la familia la mansión era demasiado cara, valía más de $100 millones.

-¿No sabes quién?-Preguntó Paul comenzando a comer. La verdad era que estaba preocupado

Denisse negó con la cabeza. Estaba afectada por todo aquello.

-¿Tú crees que vienen acá por nuestros hijos?- Paul tomo un sorbo de café antes de contestarle.

-Sólo tiene que pasar algo de tiempo para estar seguros-. Iba a continuar hablando pero sorpresivamente entro Kevin a la cocina. Era el primero siempre en levantarse y el último en dormir.

Ambos padres se quedaron en silencio y Kevin se quedo extrañado. Pensó que debía irse de aquel lugar, pero el sabía que tenía que hablar y calmar a sus padres. Así que les dijo que lo había escuchado todo, pero que la verdad no le interesaba mucho. No era verdad, si le interesaba y le incomodaba bastante que compraran la mansión, pero decidió afrontar la situación como hermano mayor.

-Es una lastima que hayan comprado esa casa-opinó-, pero ya esta comprada y no podemos hacer nada.

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos de que no se lo tomara para mal.

-¡Hola a todos!- entró rápidamente a la cocina Nicholas y se sentó junto a Kevin. Ocurrió lo mismo, Denisse y Paul se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, Nicholas se extraño.

-¿Quieren que me valla?, la verdad es que aún no tengo hambre-se puso de pie, pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

-Nick- habló-, no te vallas… hay algo que necesitas saber.

-¡No le digas nada Kevin Paul II!-lo regañó su madre cruzándose de brazos temerosa. Nicholas se pondría mal con la situación.

-¿Qué cosa?-se interesó él. Cuando su madre le ocultaba cosas significaba que seria algo o muy malo o muy bueno.

-Mamá, lo siento pero Nicholas ya es grande y sabe como enfrentar los problemas. Así que se lo diré sin importar lo que me vallan a decir luego. Nicholas, compraron la mansión de al lado-se lo dijo de frente y Nicholas al ver a su hermano mayor diciendo "compraron la mansión de al lado" parecía un sueño, una pesadilla.

Todos notaron como Nicholas se levantaba de la mesa y sin decir palabras se fue de la cocina. Le había afectado más que a cualquier otro ya que le molestaba que todo el mundo lo siguiera para donde fuera. Llego a su habitación y se encerró allí y no salió en toda la tarde. Quería tener paz sólo una vez en su vida.

**···**

Luego de cinco días de estar preocupados por los nuevos vecinos fue realmente cuando se enteraron quienes eran ellos. En un día en que cada uno estaba sin tener nada que hacer Kevin estaba leyendo en el jardín un grande e interesante libro, Joseph dormía en su habitación, Nicholas lo iba a molestar y sus padres junto a Frankie saldrían a hacer las compras para la comida de la semana.

Nicholas entró a la habitación de Joseph y se lanzó sobre él y en su oído comenzó a gritarle:

-¡Joe!, despertad ya son las 4:00pm- de verdad eran las 1:00pm. –Mamá dice que tienes que levantarte de inmediato.

-¡No quiero!-Joseph empujó a su hermano, pero este tomo el cobertor que tenía para dormir y comenzó a jalarlo hasta sacarlo de la cama. Joseph quedo tirado en el suelo quejándose:-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero y ¡NO QUIERO!

-¡Anda!-lo animo Nicholas con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. –Juguemos béisbol en el jardín, aprovechemos bien nuestros ratos libres.

-_It`s Okay_- Joseph no quiso discutir con su hermano. Se puso de pie bostezando y se fue al baño diciéndole que en unos minutos estaría con él en el jardín.

···

Denisse y Paul salieron al jardín hasta donde se encontraba su hijo mayor leyendo. Kevin al verlos dejo el libro a un lado y los miro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó.

-Saldremos a hacer las compras con Frankie-dijo Denisse.-Así que te queríamos dejar a cargo a ti. Cuida a tus hermanos y que no hagan locuras como las que hicieron ayer.

-No te preocupes mamá, no harán nada mientras yo este presente-evito no reír y advertirles que el también había participado en esa "guerra de helados". Debía demostrar que ya no hacia esas cosas.

- Confiamos en ti, Kev- su padre le dio un abrazo, tomo la mano de Denisse y se fueron al auto donde se encontraba Frankie.

Nicholas junto a Joseph salieron justo a tiempo para despedirse de sus padres, ellos les advirtieron que los castigarían si hacían algo mientras no estuviesen en casa. Luego Nicholas le lanzó el guante de béisbol a Joseph y comenzaron a lanzar la bola de un lado a otro mientras Kevin se burlaba de lo malo que resultaba para jugar Joseph cuando tenía sueño. Nicholas era siempre bueno en los deportes y odiaba perder, le encantaba jugar con su hermano ya que era "algo" competitivo como él, pero era una lastima que aquella tarde estuviese tan poco activo. De lo aburrido que ya estaba lanzó la bola más fuerte para ver a Joseph correr, pero esta se fue hasta la mansión vecina.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo!- se bufó Kevin poniéndose de pie, Joseph comenzó a pegarle pequeños y molestos codazos a su hermano menor por ser un bruto. -¿Vieron por que lado a caído?

Joseph negó con la cabeza y Nicholas indico con su dedo índice el lugar. Los tres hermanos se acercaron a los matorrales y comenzaron a observar por la pequeña y delgada reja de separación. La bola estaba a unos cuantos metros de los nuevos vecinos.

-Han llegado-susurró Nicholas intentando ocultar la amargura en su tono de voz.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿mejor o peor que el anterior?... ¡¡COMENTEN U OPINEN!! acepto todo tipo de comentario como toda escritora que ama a sus Jonitos! :)

_(Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer y comentar mis historias.)_


	2. Molinatto

**2**

"**Molinatto"**

Louis Molinatto era reconocido por toda Europa y en otros continentes debido a las hermosas películas que creaba siendo director de cine. Tenía una esposa llamada Mia que también era reconocida pero no por ser directora de cine o algo parecido, ella era diseñadora de vestidos de bodas. Tenía unas tiendas alrededor de Reino Unido y ganaba millones tan sólo diseñándolos para famosas que deseaban casarse.

Al igual que Denisse y Paul, tenían hijos. Todos con diferentes cualidades y anhelos. El mayor de los hermanos se llamaba Vittorio y tenía 25 años, no vivía con ellos ya que iba en la universidad de _Heidelberg _en Alemania, pero aquel año se lo había tomado libre para pasar más tiempo con su familia y tener espacio para organizar la empresa que había heredado de su abuelo. Luego de Vittorio seguía Danielle con 18 años, era la más desordenada, sociable y extrovertida de la familia, mayor parte del tiempo estaba en las nubes fantaseando con sus cuentos de hadas y su mundo rosa. Aquel año Danielle acababa de entrar a la universidad a estudiar teatro, era lo que le apasionaba y sabía que sería una de las mejores actrices del mundo. Aline con recién cumplidos los 16 años, era la más tranquila de la casa. Tendía a pasársela fuera disfrutando de la inspiración que le causaba la naturaleza –escribía poemas o canciones-. A veces a los demás les molestaba que fuera analizadora y perfeccionista, pero nada en exceso. Generalmente era callada y tímida, pero cuando estaba entre sus amigos los aconsejaba y les brindaba un ambiente de paz y armonía. La penúltima de los Molinatto era Ianira. Esta muchacha de sólo 14 años era de esas que nunca le gustaba estar sin nada que hacer. Para pasar el tiempo se iba a academias de baile y allí se quedaba todo el tiempo bailando. A veces discutía con sus hermanas y ellas la consideraban algo entrometida y pesada, pero Ianira tenía un gran y dulce corazón. Por último el pequeño Philip de 11 años de edad. Él sólo se la pasaba en casa detestando estudiar y amando a los videos juegos y molestar a sus hermanos.

···

Los tres hermanos Jonas sólo distinguieron entre los arbustos un camión de mudanza, a dos hombres, un niño pequeño y a una mujer hablando por teléfono. No parecían ser de esas personas que querían averiguar de su vida, pero de todas formas no confiarían en ellos.

-Sólo son cuatro -contó Joseph a las personas, Kevin lo miró con cara de "estúpido tanto te tardaste en contar" y él añadió:-¡Vamos a pedirles la bola enseguida!, ya quiero dormir.

-¡Sí!, ya vamos de una vez -aprobó Nicholas.

-¡Silencio!-pidió Kevin levantando la mano. –Escuchen lo que dicen, si acaban de llegar tal vez nos nombren.

Joseph y Nicholas asintieron.

Louis notó que su esposa al fin dejaba el móvil en su cartera. Se acerco a ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Mía rió coqueta y Louis le dijo al oído:

-Es una hermosa casa, ¿no crees?

-¡Papá!, es asqueroso verte a ti y a mamá de aquella forma-protesto Philip, el pequeño. Ambos padres rieron al unísono.

-Sí, es una hermosa casa amor -le respondió Mia saliendo de sus brazos. - ¿Dónde están nuestras hijas?

-A penas llegamos se fueron a recorrer la casa, ahí vienen -respondió Vittorio mientras observaba a sus tres hermanas menores.

Kevin, Nicholas y Joseph miraron a las tres chicas. Eran bonitas y rubias, pero todas con diferentes estilos y ninguna era parecida a la otra. Había una con cabello ondulado y cayendo en cascada por la cintura, esta vestía un vestido blanco y floreado. Otra tenía el cabello sólo unos centímetros más de los hombros y no era ni muy liso ni muy ondulado. Ella vestía unos pantalones ajustados y con unas converses. Y la que venía detrás de las dos primeras tenía el cabello liso hasta los codos y vestía unos jeans con una simple y linda polera roja. Los tres hermanos pensaron que eran lindas, pero sólo uno de ellos lo dijo en voz alta:

-Wow-exclamó Joseph-, ¡que lindas son!

Nicholas le dio un puñete en el estomago para que callara. Los vecinos continuaron hablando.

-¡Hasta tiene piscina y sala de cine! -dijo Ianira emocionada. Caminaba hacia su padre, este al llegar a su lado le abrazó.

-Me alegro de que les gustase a todos su nuevo hogar -se sintió enorgullecido Louis.

Aline notó que unas de sus converse tenía la cinta sin hacer. Al acuclillarse vio una pelota de béisbol.

-¡Hey!-tomó la bola entre sus dedos e inclino la cabeza hacia su hermano menor-. ¿Es tuya Phil?

-No me gusta el béisbol, no es mía -contestó.

-Tal ves sea de algún muchacho de la casa vecina -consideró Danielle.

Kevin, Nicholas y Joseph retrocedieron al notar que la chica de vestido blanco observaba con atención los arbustos. Louis tomo la bola de las manos de Aline y se la entregó a Danielle que seguía mirando los arbustos.

-Creí ver algo- sospechó.

-¿Porqué no van a dejar la bola a los vecinos?, quizás Danielle tenga razón y se les han caído para acá-. Les propuso a sus hijas Louis.

-Sí, ¡vamos así podremos conocer a nuestros vecinos! -se animó Ianira tomando el brazo de Aline y jalándola hasta Danielle.

-No quiero ir –la detuvo Aline. – Iré a ordenar mi habitación- se fue hasta la casa.

Danielle y Ianira se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión para ir a devolver la pelota. Los tres hermanos dejaron de espiar a la familia y se miraron los unos a los otros, Joseph fue el primero en hablar como de costumbre.

-¡Vienen para nuestra casa! –se entusiasmo.

-Es obvio que vienen para acá –informó Nicholas. –Somos los únicos vecinos que tienen.

-¡Deja de ser tan correcto! –lo reprochó Joseph.

Nicholas quería comenzar a decir todos los defectos de su hermano mayor, pero Kevin lo detuvo advirtiendo que las muchachas ya estaban por llegar y tocar el timbre de la casa.

-¿Vamos todos? –preguntó el mayor a sus hermanos.

-Yo no quiero ir –anunció Nicholas levantándose del césped y sacudiéndose sus jeans.

-¿Por qué? –sintió curiosidad Joseph poniéndose de pie junto a Kevin.

-Por dos cosas. La primera es que debo alimentar a Elvis y la segunda pensarán que es una bobería de mi parte, pero siento que saben algo… quiero decir, nuestros nuevos vecinos tal vez saben que somos una familia famosa y que quieren aprovecharse de nosotros.

-No seas bobo –lo reprochó Joseph. –Tranquilízate, no son como todos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –le miró desafiante, pero luego decidió ignorarlo e irse a su habitación.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sin saber que decir.

Danielle acompañada por Ianira caminaron por el césped hasta la casa de al lado. Pensaron en que tal ves no debieron pisar el cuidado jardín repleto de flores, pero ya lo habían hecho. Les parecía gracioso además el no saber que puerta tocar, ya que había una entrada por el costado derecho y una al frente, optaron por esa. La casa era de color crema y lúcuma –Ianira le dijo a Danielle bromeando que le parecía muy apetitosa- y las ventanas tenían marcos rojos. Danielle tomo el brazo de su hermana menor y la condujo por un pequeño camino de cal hasta la puerta de madera con terminaciones de vidrio azulado. Tocaron el timbre.

"_Ding Don"_

Detrás de la puerta apareció un muchacho de cabello ondulado y ojos pardos que rápidamente fue empujado por otro de cabello liso y ojos marrones. El de cabello liso se apoyó sobre la puerta mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Ianira y Danielle no comprendían nada, pero quizás era obvio que ambos chicos querían impresionarlas por las enormes y relucientes sonrisas que tenían plasmadas en los rostros. Danielle miró a su hermana menor y no pudieron evitar reír, ¿los conocían de algún sitio?

-Hola –saludó Danielle mirándolos de pies a cabeza. -¿Los conocemos?

Joseph rió y Kevin simplemente guardó silencio.

-Tal vez –Joseph quería coquetearles a las chicas nuevas. Además tenían un físico espectacular.

-Ah, esta bien –Danielle no quería seguir aquel juego. Le desagradaban los muchachos así, mientras que Ianira tenía una sonrisa tierna y pestañaba con frecuencia. –Creíamos que esta bola era de ustedes, ¿es así?

-Sí –asintió Kevin. Danielle le entregó lo que le pertenecía. –Bienvenidas al vecindario.

-Gracias- le sonrió Ianira. Ella sabía quienes eran… ¡_los Jonas Brothers_!, ¿cómo no reconocerlos si eran tan guapos y caballeros?

-¿Cómo se llaman? –curioseó Joseph. Kevin le dio un codazo para que no fuese metiche, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Debía aprovechar siempre las oportunidades que tenía, no siempre había alguna chica bonita frente a su puerta de entrada.

-Yo soy Danielle y ella es mi hermana Ianira –contestó la mayor. Quería irse a su nueva casa y descansar, pero el par de chicos no se lo permitían.

-Yo soy Joe y el es mi hermano Kevin –se presentó. –Si nos han visto cara de conocidos es porque somos los _"Jonas Brothers"…_ cantantes, ya saben –y guiñó un ojo a Danielle.

Danielle retrocedió un paso y dijo:

-Nosotras nos debemos ir –les comunico al par de raros. Tomó el brazo de su hermana y comenzó a llevársela por el sendero. -¡Nos vemos!

Joseph les sonrío mientras Kevin lo tomaba por el cuello y lo entraba a la casa. Ambos no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la habitación de Nicholas para comentarle todo lo sucedido. Al llegar, notaron que Nicholas estaba recostado en su cama con un Ipod sobre manos escuchando música. Él los miro preguntándose que hacen acá y espero hasta que ellos mismos lo dijesen.

-Son simpáticas –Kevin se sentó a su lado.

-Y lindas –Joseph salió con su comentario desubicado.

En ese preciso instante escucharon unos pasos aproximándose, no sabían de quien se trataba hasta que vieron aparecer por la puerta una cabellera oscura y ondulada. Denisse acababa de llegar.

-Compramos cosas ricas para comer –sonrió.

-Gracias –le dijeron los tres, pero Kevin continuó hablando:- Llegaron los nuevos vecinos.

-Sí, lo notamos con tu padre. Vimos el camión de mudanza –suspiró Denisse.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –se preocupó Joseph. Fue hasta donde ella y la rodeó con sus brazos firmes y musculosos.

-Nada, es sólo que pensaba que ya debíamos acomodarnos a la situación. Tenemos que al menos tratar bien a los vecinos como lo haría cualquiera, ¿no creen?

Kevin asintió y Nicholas bajo la mirada hacia sus manos sin poder contestar, Joseph sólo pensó en las chicas lindas y que con gusto las trataría de maravilla.

···

Por la noche Kevin no lograba dormir, era algo típico de él ya que le costaba más que a cualquier otro conciliar el sueño, pero le resultaba más fácil cuando leía o mantenía la mente ocupada en algo hasta que se cansase. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre la obscuridad el libro que había estado leyendo esa mañana en el jardín; no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, pero entonces recordó que lo había olvidado en el mismo lugar en el cual leía.

Claro estaba que lo había olvidado por espiar a los vecinos entre los arbustos. No tuvo otra opción y salió a su encentró. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos solitarios de la casa sin producir ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, pero de pronto escuchó cuatro patas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, era Elvis que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Nicholas rasgando la puerta. Lo más probable era que quisiese dormir con su dueño supuso Kevin, entonces amablemente le abrió la puerta y le tomo en brazos para dejarlo sobre la cama en la que Nicholas dormía como un querubín pequeño. Luego salió de la habitación para continuar la misión de buscar el libro.

Bajó las escaleras y salió por el ventanal. La luna estaba hermosa y las estrellas la acompañaban brillantes a su lado, hubiera mirado más el cielo pero debía encontrar el libro perdido; para su mala suerte no estaba donde creía que estaba, no lo encontraba. Caminó más allá, pero le detuvo una voz que venía de la otra mansión.

-Yo también te extraño –escuchó.

De curioso quiso investigar y se escabulló por los arbustos. Allí vio a la chica que había visto esa misma tarde. Hablaba por móvil y estaba vestida con un camisón rosado que a pesar de ser grande la hacia lucir sexy. No había notado lo realmente hermosa que era hasta ese minuto. Sus ojos eran pequeños y a la luz de la luna se veían de un azul realmente bello y puro. Parecía la luna misma.

Continuó oyendo lo que hablaba.

-Espero que me llames mañana –dijo Danielle sintiendo que alguien la observaba, fue cuando notó a Kevin su nuevo vecino. Pensó que era un entrometido, pero le salvaba lo lindo que era. Se despidió de quien hablaba y se acercó a él. –Ya te vi.

-Lo-lo-lo siento, quise no, es decir, no quise –Kevin comenzó a retroceder mientras escuchaba como de su boca salían estúpidas palabras y tartamudeaba de la vergüenza que tenía, ahora su nueva vecina podría pensar cualquier cosa acerca de él.

-No te preocupes, es lo más normal del mundo que tus vecinos te espíen hoy en día –bromeó Danielle. Pero Kevin recordó a todos los vecinos que había conocido y guardo silencio. -¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, bueno sí… lo que ocurre es que no puedo dormir y por eso vine a buscar el libro que estaba leyendo esta mañana… ¿y que te ocurre a ti?

-Estaba hablando por teléfono móvil con… mi novio –le contestó Danielle, pero él al escuchar decir que tenía novio percibió que no estaba muy feliz y orgullosa.

-¿Las cosas no están bien con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento presionada y… -comenzó a reír- no sé porque te cuento todo esto, es gracioso ya que es el primer día que te veo.

-Tal vez me ves como una persona de confianza –Kevin esbozó una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, Danielle sonrío igualmente. Era agradable conversar con él.

-Sí, tal vez. Ahora me iré a dormir, buenas noches

-Buenas noches.

Al verla ir a dentro de su casa se le había olvidado por completo que necesitaba encontrar el libro que tanto deseaba tener. Regreso a la cama y pensó bastante en la rubia de ojos azules; comenzó a reír.

"se llama Danielle, igual que mi novia".


	3. El Travieso Elvis

A la mañana siguiente Kevin, Joseph y Nicholas debieron levantarse temprano por la mañana ya que tendrían que visitar una estación de radio a las 8:00am para hablar de un concierto por caridad que tendrían en unos cuantos días más. Esto para Kevin fue detestable de cierto modo, debido a que la noche anterior no pudo dormir nada y debía contestar preguntas al locutor agregando los autógrafos a la salida de la estación para las fanáticas, pero para su suerte y también para la de sus hermanos -que tenían hambre y el estomago les rugía- al fin llegaron a almorzar a casa por una rica comida preparada por Denisse. Kevin ya estaba de buenos ánimos.

Luego de almuerzo tenían la tarde libre así que Kevin aprovechó aquel tiempo en dormir, Joseph en salir con Frankie y Nicholas llevo a Elvis a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, este al salir de su casa se sorprendió al no ver a ningún paparazzi esperando para tomarle una foto. Siempre al salir de su casa había alguien entre los matorrales o siguiéndole desde un automóvil, pero aquel día estaba silencioso y calido por los rayos del Sol. Algo extrañado comenzó su caminata con Elvis.

"Todo demasiado tranquilo" pensó caminando en dirección al parque que también estaba abandonado como las calles. "Tal vez estén espiándome y se me echen encima de la nada"

Entonces, fue cuando sucedió. Su perro dorado jaló la correa que lo ataba y comenzó a correr hasta unos pequeños árboles que había en el otro extremo. Nicholas debió soltarlo y luego, velozmente corrió detrás de él desesperado y a la vez preocupado ya que podría pasar un automóvil y atropellar al cachorro si este salía del parque a la calle.

-¡Ven aquí, Elvis! –exclamó. Era extraño que escapara de aquella manera si él era bastante tranquilo y buen perro. Pero Elvis al parecer tenía un objetivo al que llegar, ya que iba apresurado, pero por otro lado Nicholas ya comenzaba a molestarse y sentirse cansado. De pronto su perro se detuvo un momento, miró en todas las direcciones y lentamente se acercó a un árbol donde había una muchacha que tocaba la guitarra. Era la única persona además de Nicholas en el parque y al verla se detuvo observando como Elvis se acercaba a ella y esta dejaba de lado su guitarra para acariciar al Golden Retriever.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Nicholas sin saber que hacer. No quería acercarse ya que tal vez ella podría ser una fanática loca que al verlo se lo raptaría o que no lo soltaría hasta que él aceptase su propuesta de matrimonio gritada por ella a los cuatro vientos, pero a pesar de todo, ¡tenía a su mascota y amorosamente le acariciaba!, "Elvis, ¿por qué justo una chica?". Pero al mirarla bien la reconoció. Sabía que le había visto en algún lugar: cabello rubio oscuro y ni tan ondulado que caía un poco más allá de los hombros, ojos pardos más verdosos que los de Kevin, una piel blanca como la porcelana y de cuerpo delicado… ¡era su vecina!, la chica que había visto hace un día atrás en la mansión que habían comprado. No sabía si acercarse, pero Joseph le había dicho que no eran malas personas y al parecer no sabían muy bien quines eran ellos, "¿en Italia sabrán que somos cantantes?", ya daba igual. Se acerco sigiloso y ella no le notó hasta que llamó a Elvis.

-Ven acá -dijo. Aquella chica levantó la mirada y le observó por varios minutos "me reconoció" creyó Nicholas, "ahora debería comenzar a gritarme que soy su alma gemela o algo así".

-¿Es tu perro?-le preguntó ella con un tono de voz pacifico y muy melodioso. Nicholas se quedó en silencio un momento contemplando su rostro que irradiaba una dulzura y delicadeza absoluta. Como una chica que necesitaba que alguien le protegiese todo el tiempo. -¿Es tu perro? –volvió a preguntar y él pudo reaccionar.

-Sí, sí lo es –asintió viendo como ella dejaba de observarlo y ponía toda su atención al perro. Suspiró, no le reconocía, que suerte había tenido.

-¿Cómo se llama? –quiso saber la rubia acariciándole el lomo al cachorro.

-Me llamo Nicholas –contestó.

Ella rió simpáticamente.

-No tú, tu perro.

"¡Que torpe soy!" pensó él poniéndose sonrojado sin comprender porque actuó de esa forma delante de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió:- Él es Elvis.

En aquel momento ocurrió algo fuera de lo común. La chica lo observó de una manera extraña que Nicholas sintió como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo y se centralizara en su corazón haciéndolo palpitar precipitadamente. Retrocedió un paso sin comprender aquel sentimiento de haberla conocido desde antes.

-Bueno, ya que tú has dicho tu nombre lo más que puedo hacer es decirte el mío –hablaba mientras se proponía a ponerse de pie y colocarse frente a Nicholas. –Me llamo Aline Molinatto y soy nueva en el vecindario. –Alzó su mano para que se la estrechara, pero Nicholas al no acercársele bajo su mano inmediatamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él, al notar que aquello a la rubia le molestó arregló la situación.

-Me encantaría conocer Italia –reconoció, mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba el hombro izquierdo. –Dicen que es hermoso.

Aline lo observó arcando una ceja.

"Que extraño chico" pensó, "tiene muchos cambios de humor". Pero al observarlo más y más era quedarse fijada en la mirada del muchacho, porque de alguna u otra forma sentía que lo conocía desde algún lugar, pero no sabía donde. Los ojos color chocolate de él se clavaron en el césped y no habló. Ella quería continuar hablando con él, pero era tímida cuando se trataba de chicos. Entonces él levanto la vista y se quedaron mirando…

-Bueno… yo… me-me-me debo… ir –tartamudeó Nicholas desviando la vista a su perro que observaba a ambos como si supiese que ocurría, lo tomó entre sus manos y le acarició:- muchos paseos por hoy, Elvis –pero le hubiese gustado decir: "estás en grandes problemas amigo".

Aline no quería quedarse sola, además, también debía irse a casa.

-Yo también debo irme, ¿hacia donde vas? –preguntó tomando su guitarra y asiendo caso omiso a los problemas de lenguaje de Nicholas.

-Hacia allá –apuntó él, si quería estar con ella y sabía que se dirigía hacia la misma dirección pero le daba vergüenza aquella chica. Tenía algo que le producía comportarse como un tonto.

-Yo también, ¿caminemos juntos?

Asintió.

No sabía que decirle cuando comenzó a caminar. Al tenerla junto a él no podía hablarle sobre nada. Pensaba palabras pero estas no podían salir de su boca sin tartamudear. Él no era un chico tímido y no le costaba hablar con la gente, pero con ella era diferente. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hablar con ella, entonces fue cuando vio la guitarra que traía.

"Bingo" pensó, ya tenía algo que preguntar. -¿Guitarra to-to-tocas?

Ella lo miró sin comprender, ¿tenía problemas para hablar? se preguntó nuevamente.

"¡MALDICIÓN!, tartamudeé" se quejó para sus adentros.

Aline comprendió el mensaje luego de unos segundos y asintió. Al menos el ya intentaba hablar, lo demás seria fácil, entablar una conversación.

-Toco guitarra, pero quiero aprender ahora a tocar piano. Mi hermana mayor tiene uno pero no deja que nadie lo toque así que no puedo –le contó. Era verdad, Danielle tenía un piano en su habitación pero no dejaba ni siquiera que ella misma lo tocase, nadie comprendía porque, pero tal vez era por los orígenes del instrumento.

-Yo sé tocar piano y también la guitarra, y bueno algunos otros instrumentos como la batería… pero no es la gran cosa –explicó él sin querer alardear. Se sintió más bien orgulloso por no tartamudear esta vez.

-¿¡No es la gran cosa!? –bufó Aline. – ¿Acaso no eres una especie de cantante o genio músico?

Le causó gracia lo que dijo Aline y comenzó a reír, ella le miró con la cara de no comprender nada, la que ponía cada cierto tiempo al momento de los tartamudeos vergonzosos de él. Le agradó esa chica, y ahora le observó con más sutileza el rostro angelical: sus ojos pardos brillaban más a la luz del sol y le daban de vez en cuando un tono como el de la dulce miel. Sus labios eran pequeños y acentuados de color rosa pastel y las facciones eran pequeñas y más delicadas que antes creía haber comprobado… era hermosa. "Concéntrate en la conversación estúpido, es sólo una chica más" se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza con la palma de las manos.

-¿Estás bien? –se preocupó ella. ¿Era raro?, ¿Cómo se golpeaba solo?

-Sí, estoy bien. Respecto a lo que me has dicho… no creo que 'Genio musical' sea la palabra adecuada, pero soy cantante –confesó rascándose la nuca.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el lomo de Elvis.

-Tengo una banda con mis hermanos mayores, nos hacemos llamar '_Jonas Brothers' _–era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía decir aquellas palabras, ya que todos sabían quienes eran ellos.

-Creo que algo he escuchado de ti y de tus hermanos. Ayer por la noche prendí la radio y dijeron: "ahora viene la canción "_Can't Have You_ de los Jonas ", ahora sé de quien se trataba –sonrió.

-¿Te gustó la canción?

-Sí, era buena y debo admitirte que un trozo se me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza "I don't wanna fall asleep cause I don't know if I'll get up, and I don't wanna cause a scene but I'm dyin' without your love"

Nicholas recordó el motivo de porque escribió esa canción y no supo que decir, sólo sonrió y miró por donde iban ya. Estaban muy cerca de sus hogares y él ya se acostumbraba a hablar con Aline, volver a hacerlo sería todo un nuevo reto.

-Bueno, yo vivo acá –anunció Aline mirando a su casa nueva.

-Y yo acá, somos vecinos.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Algo así –admitió. –Bueno, adiós. Nos vemos luego.

Levanto la manó e hizo un adiós mientras se iba a su mansión. Aline lo observó unos segundos viéndolo ir. Le agradó, pero al llegar a su casa y quedarse en su habitación no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza.

_Aquellos rizos perfectos y mirada tierna se quedaron grabados por siempre…_

Nicholas soltó a Elvis y ya no deseaba castigarlo, más bien le acarició las orejas y le dío un regalo diciendole "gracias amigo mío". Ahora, debía escribir una canción...


	4. Una Canción y Una Ruptura

**3**

"**Una Canción y Una Ruptura****"**

Los siguientes días pasaron bastante vagos para Kevin, Joseph y Nicholas. Siempre la misma rutina, bastante aburrida: salir por la mañana a alguna estación de radio, ir a los estudios de grabaciones _Disney_, entrevistas inútiles, y entre otras cosas de chicos famosos. De forma urgente Joseph necesitaba entretenerse con algo en esos días de otoño y con las vecinas no podía porque no sabía nada de ellas. Aunque, finalmente algo llamó su atención.

Nicholas y Kevin se comportaban de manera extraña últimamente. En las horas libres cada uno se iba a su habitación y de allí no salían ni para ir a pasear; no se preocupó tanto por su hermano mayor, porque Joseph sabía que él estaba realmente loco ¿pero y Nicholas? Algo sucedía porque él no actuaba nunca así. Tendría que averiguarlo.

Entró cautelosamente a la habitación de Nicholas antes de que él volviera de la cocina (se encontraba lavando los platos como el "hijo perfecto que suele ser") y se ocultó en el armario blanco de la habitación dejando una pequeña abertura para observar la cama de su hermano. Allí esperó hasta que finalmente llegó arrastrando los pies a la habitación y se tumbó de espalda en el suelo en un ángulo que perfectamente podía verlo. Era bastante aburrido a decir verdad. Sólo estaba allí tendido sin mover ni un músculo como una masa inerte tirada en la alfombra azul sin señales de vida.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Joseph enfadado. "mejor me largo de aquí, hasta el abuelo Walter se mueve más que él". Pero al intentar abrir la puerta Nicholas dio un tremendo suspiro y se puso en pie. Joseph nuevamente tomó posición y observo como su hermano iba en dirección a la ventana.

No tuvo nada que preguntarse, pues Nicholas comenzó a hablar sólo como de costumbre.

- Y ahí está otra vez –susurró cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el ventanal-. Me está matando… ¿por qué tuvo que llegar aquí, para hacerme la vida imposible? –mientras hablaba se alejaba del ventanal. Comenzó a buscar su guitarra y al tenerla consigo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a tocar. Y a cantar.

"_El primer rubor estaba cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez_

_Y supe que tenía que entrar a tu vida y dentro de ti._

_Me enredaste en tus brazos,_

_Cuando ideaste un asalto sistemático que mis defensas no pudieron soportar…_

_Porque llegaste en el tiempo_

_Cuando la búsqueda de un amor verdadero en el cual caer_

_Era toda existencia y todo final."_

Joseph finalmente lo comprendió todo. Nicholas estaba enamorado, no significaba que se estaba volviendo loco como creía. Se sintió tan feliz que salió del armario para felicitar e interrogar a Nicholas, pero él lo recibió de las peores maneras.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –chilló, soltando la guitarra y parándose de brazos cruzados.

- Quería saber porque andabas extraño, pero aquella canción lo explica todo –esbozó una sonrisa algo picara-. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Nicholas se sonrojó de inmediato y respondió tartamudeando:

- Na-na-nadie. Ahora… ¡LARGATE!

Y lo empujó hasta la salida de la habitación. Sin querer escuchar los molestosos comentarios de Joseph le cerró la puerta en la cara produciendo un ruido estridente en toda la mansión.

-¡Niños! –gritó Denisse desde el piso inferior al escuchar aquél sonido-, ¡No golpeen las puertas!

-¡Fue _Nicky_! –le contestó Joseph desde las escaleras.

-NO ME LLAMES NICKY –gruñó Nicholas desde su habitación. Odiaba que lo llamaran así porque recordaba heridas antiguas.

- Iré a calmarlos –avisó a su madre Kevin poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado una charla muy interesante con ella.

Al llegar arriba de inmediato Joseph lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo empujó contra la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sus ojos brillaban emocionadamente: sabía algo. Kevin lo sentía.

- A que no sabes –comenzó a decir atropelladamente- Nicholas está enamoradísimo. Lo acabo de escuchar cantar una canción romántica.

-Ah… -enmudeció. "Si Joseph supiera… "

-Lo bueno de esto es que venderemos como pan caliente los CD's si Nick está enamorado –se sintió feliz al imaginar todas las fortunas que obtendría.

-Como sea –a Kevin poco le interesaba.

-Tú también estás raro, más raro de lo habitual – reclamó apenado-. Parece que las cosas van en serio con Danielle si se debe a que estás igual de enamorado que Nicky. Terminaran casados.

- ¿Con Danielle Molinatto? –preguntó poniendo los ojos como plato y comenzando a sentirse mareado.

- ¡No!, torpe –su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. –Con tu noviecita, la otra Danielle.

- ah… -suspiró alegrado. Por poco pensó una estupidez; que Joseph sabía algo acerca de ella.

- Pero bueno, ya que pones el tema de conversación –se ilusionó, y de una vez por todas le soltó ambos hombros para meterse las manos a los bolsillos-, ¿Si tuvieras que elegir a una de las Molinatto cuál seria?

- No lo sé, Joe. No podría elegir a alguna porque ya tengo novia –se excusó.

- ¡Vamos! –le animó dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. –Si quieres yo escojo primero. Es sólo un juego. Elijo a Danielle, ella es la más sensual de todas.

Kevin iba a explotar, pero para su alivio Nicholas abrió la puerta de su habitación y se entrometió en la conversación

- ¿Es broma? –preguntó el menor.

- No.

- ¿Y Taylor?

- Taylor –suspiró. No se había acordado de ella en las últimas semanas, hasta se le olvidó que estaba de novio con ella. Tal vez, ya no era lo mismo de antes.

- Te quedaste en blanco –se preocupó Kevin-, ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

- Me presiona mucho, ustedes lo saben. Quiere ir demasiado rápido y me da terror pensar en eso.

Por primera vez en todo el mes Joseph parecía realmente serio. Sus hermanos se preocuparon porque esta vez era grave; Nicholas le pasó el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo olvidando lo ocurrido de hace unos minutos atrás. Y Kevin se dignó a buscar alguna solución.

- Lo mejor es que termines con ella –le aconsejó.

- Pero si lo llegaras a hacer trata de no herir sus sentimientos. Ella te ama –pidió Nicholas.

- Lo sé, lo intentaré.

Pero siempre era frío en ese tipo de cosas y terminaba siendo el malo de la película. Sabía que terminaría mal.

Joseph sonrió, odiaba mostrarse débil. Dijo:

- Pero regresando al tema. ¿Cuál de las Molinatto prefieres tú Nick?

- ¡JOE! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos colmados por la inmadurez de él

- Bueno, al menos podríamos invitarlas este fin de semana a la fiesta que haremos –Kevin y Nicholas los miraron ceñudos, y de inmediato añadió:- ¡no lo digo por mí, sino por Nick!... ya es hora de que se busque una novia.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Nicholas pensó que tal vez lo había descubierto.

···

A las diez en punto de la noche Joseph estaba en su habitación mirando el cielo estrellado. Aún se sentía atormentado por lo que había hablado en la tarde con sus hermanos sobre Taylor Swift. Ya era hora de acabar con aquel lío.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche que se hallaba junto a la cama y tomó el teléfono. Temblorosamente le llamó:

- ¿Aló? –contestó la dulce voz de Taylor.

- Soy Joe –informó, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. De inmediato sus manos comenzaron a sudar de pavor.

- Ah –parecía bastante asombrada por escuchar su voz. – No me llamas desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí, lo sé. Y no lo hacía porque… -comenzó a retractarse. No quería hacerla sufrir, pero, no le quedaba otra opción. Ahora debía ser el chico rudo y frío-… porque…

- ¿Por qué? – Joseph notó de inmediato como el tono de voz le cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase no llorarás y menos me odiarás luego de esto.

Sabía que aun así Taylor no lo cumpliría, pues ella era tan vengativa como Frankie. Tal vez peor y más brillante.

- Joe… -murmuró.

- Te lo diré de una vez. Esto ya no está funcionando. Es por la distancia, yo tengo mi trabajo y tú el tuyo, esto nos separa por los horarios. Además quieres que esto vaya rápido y en cambio todo lo contrario. Tal vez sea porque soy un cobarde –se encogió de hombros mirando el techo de la habitación. Había sido muy duro con ella. –Quiero terminar contigo.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas –Taylor también sonaba bastante dura, pero quizás estaba conteniendo las lágrimas en esos momentos.

Cortó el teléfono dejando a Joseph con las palabras en la boca: «Pero podríamos ser amigos».

* * *

_Saludos a mis locas Jonaticas (May, Romy, Denis, Pami, Danilona & Ale), ¡las adoro!_


	5. Cuidaré Lo Que Hablo

**5**

"**Cuidaré lo que hablo"**

A la mañana siguiente los tres hermanos Jonas debieron levantarse temprano ya que tenían deberes que cumplir como músicos estrellas. A primera hora comenzarían con una entrevista para la nueva revista llamada _primicia juvenil_ –de la cual no sabían absolutamente nada- . Salieron de la casa esperando que no fuera un error ir a aquel lugar.

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó un Joseph medio dormido mirando por la ventana del automóvil. Su padre los había acompañado como de costumbre.

-Sí, aquí se supone que es –le respondió haciendo bajar a sus hijos. Todos, incluyendo a Paul, tenían sueño.

De pronto un hombre de tez oscura se acercó a ellos y los hizo entrar a una habitación con fotografías de famosos enmarcadas pidiéndoles que aguardaran allí, obedecieron viéndolo salir. Nicholas fue el primero en abrir la boca al estar solos.

-A que nos preguntan lo mismo de siempre –bufó. Iba a continuar hablando y quejándose pero la puerta se abrió mostrando una mujer de caderas anchas y anteojos que resaltaban su rostro dándole aspecto de mosca.

Contuvieron la risa pues era realmente ridícula. Llevaba una blusa amarillo chillón, falda larga y verde, y en el cabello había una especie de accesorio rosa muy ridículo que hacía su rostro se viera aún más grande de lo que ya era. No era una persona conocida y no podían decir ni pensar más de ella.

-Hola, queridos niños –cuando la entrevistadora habló los tres Jonas se observaron ¿había dicho _niños_?, ya no eran niños y además ella parecía la pequeña ahí con esa voz chillona como de las caricaturas que ve Frankie por las mañanas a la hora del desayuno a todo volumen-. ¿Qué les parece comenzar de inmediato?, sería más interesante y hasta podríamos ser amigos.

Era una mujer realmente extraña; hacía preguntas fuera de lo común como: «_¿Qué usan para el cabello?» o «¿Qué flores les agradan?»_, era una locura. Pero ya no podían salir huyendo y, como ellos esperaban, la entrevistadora les preguntó cosas "incomodas" que trataban de solucionar con risitas amables pero a veces delatadoras.

-Niños, hay algo que necesito preguntarles ya que todas las chicas del mundo se mueren por saber ¿tienen novia? –aquella pregunta dolió el doble. Por llamarlos nuevamente niños y por hablar de novias.

-No –respondieron Joseph y Nicholas de inmediato, como queriendo escapar de la pregunta aunque ninguno tenía ni siquiera citas.

-Bueno, pues yo sí y no es una noticia. Todos saben que salgo con una tal Danielle –Kevin estaba tranquilo. Sus hermanos envidiaban la manera sencilla y despreocupada que acostumbraba tener a la hora de ese tipo de preguntas.

-¿Hace cuando sales con ella? ¿Por qué sales con ella?

-Desde unos meses y es obvio que salgo con ella porque me gusta –ya no sabía si sentía lo mismo por esa Danielle. Su estomago se revolvió al instante.

-Me alegro por ti Kevin –sonrió la entrevistadora acomodándose los anteojos aún más. –Cambiando de tema, me he enterado de que al fin la mansión vecina a sido comprada ¿es un estorbo los vecinos nuevos?

Nadie entendió porque ella sabía de los Molinatto. Se pusieron tensos mirándose los unos a los otros deseando que su padre -que los esperaba afuera- los sacara de ese aprieto. Kevin como hermano mayor la enfrentó un poco dudoso intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar; si sus hermanos no abrían la boca todo iría a la perfección.

-No, definitivamente no son un estorbo. Son muy tranquilos y agradables –contestó sin vacilar.

-¿Hay chicas de sus edades? –se alejó del respaldo de la silla para estar más cerca de la cara de Nicholas. Él sintió la respiración potente de la mujer mosca esperando que ahora fuera su turno de contestar. Miró a Kevin intentando buscar ayuda pero no tuvo éxito. -¿Nick?

-Podría decirse que sí –respondió él. Ya habían perdido como en la guerra, ahora se estropearía todo. Se encogió de hombros derrotado.

-¿Me explicarías más?

Y entonces todo fue un caos. Joseph al sentirse fuera de la entrevista sintió la necesidad de responder por su segundo hermano menor. Arruinándolo todo.

-Sabemos que es una familia numerosa ya que tienen como hijos a dos chicos y a tres chicas. Ellas son más o menos de nuestras edades, aún no lo sé con certeza. Pero son muy simpáticas, sólo eso sé, aunque una vez fueron a casa para…

-¡ah! –Exclamó la señora entusiasmada por la fuente de información que Joseph le enseñaba-, ¿Y son lindas? ¿se han enamorado de alguna? ¿no son su tipo?

Lo había estropeado. Sus hermanos ahora lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo Nicholas que sabía que por aquel incidente no los dejarían en paz hasta que alguna de las familias se marcharan del vecindario. Imaginándose lejos de _ella_fue la peor de sus pesadillas… aunque poco conocía a Aline un cable los unía y separarse de ella significaba un horror para él.

Estalló.

-¡NO PUEDO NI QUIERO COMPRENDER PORQUÉ NOS PREGUNTA SOBRE NUESTRAS VECINAS! –comenzó a gritar como loco. Kevin y Joseph abrieron los ojos de par en par intentando reaccionar ante la actitud de Nicholas-, ¿O ES QUE NOS QUIERE ATORMENTAR PREGUNTANDONOS SI SON LINDAS?, SI LO SON ¿QUÉ HAY CON ESO?, SI LAS AMAMOS ¿QUÉ...?

-¡Nick! –Kevin reacciono abalanzándose sobre su hermano intentando tranquilizarlo. La entrevistadora parecía muy exaltada y asustada. Aunque las palabras de Nicholas las copiaba en un cuadernillo azul como loca.

-O ES QUE USTED NECESITA SABERLO DEFINITIVAMENTE TODO ¿SEÑORA-CARA-DE-MOSCA?

-¡DETENTE! –saltó Joseph sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho muy fuerte a decir verdad. Nicholas quedo ido tocándose la zona afectada. –Creo que la entrevista terminó aquí, me disculpo por mi hermano.

-No se preocupen, niños. Esto era todo lo que quería saber –entrecerró los ojos y sonrió más bien de una manera maliciosa. Los Jonas no le hicieron mucho caso a aquel gesto y se marcharon sin saber que una tormenta les esperaba por el escándalo que habían armado delante de una chismosa vengativa.

De regreso a casa fue todo un silencio sepulcral. Nicholas estaba molesto, aunque se sentía merecedor del puñetazo que Joseph le había dado por su estúpido comportamiento. Joseph se sentía realmente culpable debido a que si no fuera por él no habría ocurrido nada malo. Y Kevin con su padre se miraban una y otra vez intentando animarse con la mirada, pero nada les resultaba. Todos ellos detestaban tener una vida en la que estaba interesada gente ajena y continuamente debían lidiar con ello quejumbrosamente.

Al llegar a casa Paul estacionó el automóvil afuera de la cochera, y para cuando fue a apagar el motor Nicholas y Joseph hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón –al decir esto ambos se miraron comprendiéndose. Ya no importaba el puñetazo de Joseph y tampoco el griterío de Nicholas. Sólo importaba permanecer juntos como la gran familia que eran.

Paul no abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó mirando a sus hijos fraternalmente. Luego, con voz apaciguadora les dijo:

-No se preocupen, muchachos. Estas cosas son parte de la vida que les ayudarán como cada equivocación que cometemos, una enseñanza desde luego. Es un buen momento para decir: "cuidaré lo que hablo" y si son astutos no volverá a suceder.

-Tienes toda la razón papá –aprobó Kevin-, pero déjame decir que viéndolo ahora de manera tranquila fue bastante divertido. Nick todo un histérico diciendo _Señora-Cara-De-Mosca_de manera entrecortada y, Joe contra él sacando lo aprendido en clases de karate.

Todos rieron.

-Queridos hijos, ahora entremos a la casa. Denisse nos debe estar esperando con el almuerzo –decía Paul bajando del automóvil. Lo siguieron-. Nick, colócate un hielo que se está enardeciendo tu mejilla y si pregunta tu madre que ocurrió trata de esquivarla. Pues seguro si lo sabe me retará a mí.

Denisse se puso histérica al ver a Nicholas maltratado. Lo atendió frenéticamente y, una y otra vez les preguntaba que había ocurrido. Terminó descubriendo todo y los castigó la tarde entera dejándolos solos en casa limpiando sus habitaciones y los platos del almuerzo mientras ella salía con Frankie al parque. Paul decidió quedarse a inspeccionar la limpieza de los chicos pero la realidad era que quería darse una larga siesta. A penas se durmió a Joseph se le ocurrió una idea.

-Iré a hablar con nuestras vecinas. He recordado que ayer quería invitarlas a la fiesta del Sábado –comenzó a decir mientras depositaba un vaso ya seco en el estante de arriba a la izquierda-, ¿me acompañan?

-Estamos castigados –le recordó Kevin cerrando el agua del grifo.

-Además ni las conoces, ¿Cómo crees que aceptarán si somos extraños para ellas? –preguntó Nicholas terminando su deber de asear la cocina. Él quería que asistiera a la fiesta Aline pero no debía ser obvio, sus hermanos no podían enterarse que sufría de un caso de amor a primera vista_._

-No somos extraños –resopló su hermano-, somos sus vecinos y ya nos conocen. Ya terminamos de limpiar así que les ruego que me acompañen.

-Pero no puedo ir con esto –señaló Nicholas con su dedo índice el cardenal de su cara. No estaba tan notorio por todo lo que Denisse le había dado, pero si se notaba. No podían verlo así.

-¿Ves?, te interesa al menos lucir bien delante de ellas. Eso significa que te importan, así que vamos ya –apremió su hermano algo hiper-activo. No les preguntó si irían, sólo los jaló del brazo y los arrastró hasta la mansión Molinatto. De cualquier manera, ellos también querían ir.

Al ya estar afuera Joseph comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que hacía como a menudo le ocurría. Sintió vergüenza y ya se le había olvidado todo lo que quería decir. Kevin sólo para atormentarlo tocó el timbre y se echó para atrás junto a Nicholas, a él le latía dolorosamente el corazón.

* * *

_Muchas cosas nuevas se avecinan... :)_


End file.
